In a typical magnetic storage system such as a magnetic hard disk, digital data is stored in a series of concentric circles or spiral tracks along a storage medium. Data is written to the medium by positioning a read/write head assembly over the medium at a selected location as the storage medium is rotated, and subsequently passing a modulated electric current through the head assembly such that a corresponding magnetic flux pattern is induced in the storage medium. To retrieve the stored data, the head assembly is positioned anew over the track as the storage medium is rotated. In this position, the previously stored magnetic flux pattern induces a current in the head assembly that can be converted to the previously recorded digital data.
Physical defects in the storage medium can cause errors when writing and reading data on the storage medium. A need exists for a method of detecting and classifying media defects in an efficient and non-destructive manner.